Red in White, White in Red
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Alice identik dengan merah, sementara Alyss identik dengan putih. Bagaimana jadinya kalau semua terbalik? AU, Gaje and OOC alert. Entry for  FFC  Fiction for Liberty on Infantrum. R&R?


Saya tahu ini telat banget, karena saya sendiri baru tahu ada challenge seperti ini kemarin, karena saya baru join di Infantrum kemarin... Ah, cukup basa-basinya! Anyhow, SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA! Love you 'till the end of time. Seburuk-buruknya nama Indonesia, saya tetap bangga pada-Mu. Karena yang membuat-Mu jadi jelek adalah warga masyarakatnya, bukan Indonesia sendiri. Semoga Indonesia menjadi lebih maju, lebih baik, lebih positif ke depannya, di tangan para penerus bangsa alias anak-anak dan muda-mudi (termasuk saya! /bletakk/)

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

_**Entry for [FFC] Fiction for Liberty on Infantrum**_

_**Prompt: Merah Putih**_

Humor/Family, K+

**Warning: **AU, Gaje, abal, OOC.

**Summary:** Alice identik dengan merah, sementara Alyss identik dengan putih. Bagaimana jadinya kalau semua terbalik?

**RED IN WHITE, WHITE IN RED**

* * *

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang meriah. Bahkan mungkin, paling meriah sepanjang abad ini. Jelas saja, pewaris tunggal keluarga Vessalius, salah satu dari empat keluarga terkaya sekaligus termahsyur di negeri ini akan menikah! Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, menikah. Oz Vessalius meminang cintanya sejak SMA, yaitu – tak lain dan tak bukan – Echo. Oz benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikan masalah status sosial.

Terbayang bukan, betapa ramainya upacara pernikahan ini nanti? Belum lagi, karena Echo adalah pelayan pribadi favorit Vincent, pria itu juga bersedia menyumbangkan apresiasi yang tak kalah hebat. Dua keluarga yang terhitung paling kaya bergabung, bisa dibayangkan sendiri jadinya.

Namun tidak, kita tidak akan membicarakan Oz, Echo, maupun upacara pernikahan itu sendiri. Mari kita intip salah satu kamar di mansion Vessalius, di mana pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Di kamar ini, Alice tengah berkutat dengan rambutnya.

"Sheesh, kata Sharon aku harus mengikat rapi rambutku malam ini, tapi...," ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambut panjangnya tidak karuan, setengah terurai tapi juga setengah tergabung dalam satu kuciran. Frustasi, Alice menarik lepas ikat rambutnya dengan kasar. "ARGH! Percuma saja! Aku tidak bisa mengikatnya!"

Karena sudah putus asa, Alice memutuskan untuk meninggalkan masalah rambutnya untuk sementara dan berpaling untuk mengecek gaunnya. Gaun ini dipilihkan khusus untuknya oleh Sharon dan saudara kembarnya, Alyss – lebih karena mereka takut Alice akan datang ke pesta dengan dandanannya yang biasa – dan sungguh Alice berterima kasih pada mereka.

Alice sudah melihat gaun itu sebelumnya. Berwarna merah – warna yang sangat menonjolkan karakternya – dan panjangnya sampai mata kaki. Bagian bawahnya sedikit mengembang, sementara bagian atasnya cukup simpel dengan bahu terbuka dan rimpel di bagian dada. Pilihan yang bagus, Alice puas dengan gaun ini.

Masalahnya, di mana gaun tersebut berada? Alice tidak bisa menemukannya, padahal acara akan dimulai dalam setengah jam.

Lalu ia teringat. Kemarin pelayan mengambil gaunnya untuk dicuci, dan berjanji hari ini akan mengantarnya ke kamar. Tapi sepanjang pagi ini, cuaca buruk dan gerimis tak kunjung usai. Alice tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan pelayan di dapur mengenai cucian yang bisa-bisa tidak kering karena tidak sempat dijemur. Jangan-jangan gaunnya bernasib serupa?

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Di saat Alice hampir pingsan karena dipaksa menggunakan otaknya melebihi batas maksimal, ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kamar.

"Masuk!"

Daun pintu terayun terbuka tanpa suara. Seorang pelayan berjalan masuk, dengan gaun yang dibungkus plastik di tangannya. "Maaf terlambat, tapi ini gaun anda, Nona," ucapnya cepat.

"Jangan dipikirkan," jawab Alice. Hoo, tumben dia berbaik hati? "Sekarang cepatlah keluar, aku harus segera berganti pakaian." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat, lalu meninggalkan Alice sendirian di kamarnya lagi.

Ia mendesah puas seraya membuka plastik pembungkus gaunnya.

Dan terbelalak kaget. Alih-alih merah, yang ada di tangannya adalah gaun berwarna putih bersih.

Oke, ulam yang datang sungguh salah tempat.

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama, di kamar lain yang cukup jauh dari kamar sebelumnya, seorang gadis berperawakan sama dengan Alice tapi warna rambutnya beda juga tengah menunggu kedatangan gaunnya. Bedanya, Alyss menunggu dengan sabar, rambutnya sudah tertata rapi dalam gelungan indah, namun tetap menyisakan rambut bagian depan terurai.

Seperti Alice juga, saat pelayan mengetuk pintu, ia segera mempersilakannya masuk, meletakkan bungkusan plastik berisi gaunnya, lalu keluar lagi. Dan – oh, betapa mereka adalah saudara kembar! – terbelalak dengan ekspresi sama saat membuka bungkusan plastik itu.

Gaun merah darah, bukan gaun putih salju.

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan saat ini.

* * *

"Alyss! Aku harus ke kamar Alyss sekarang!" kata Alice kalut. Tapi satu lirikan ke arah jam besar mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mungkin bodoh, tapi setidaknya ia tahu tidak akan sempat 'mengunjungi' saudara kembarnya sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia terlambat, dan sebagai _maid of honor_, hal itu tidak termaafkan. Alice tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabat terbaiknya – atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut pelayan, karena Oz selalu saja mau disuruh-suruh oleh Alice – yang akan menikah.

Jadi dengan berat hati, Alice mengenakan gaun itu. Hampir serupa dengan gaunnya yang asli, hanya warnanya saja yang putih seperti salju.

Alice mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Rambut _brunette_-nya kontras dengan warna gaun. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. Warna putih membuatnya terlihat kalem dan lemah lembut, beda dari biasanya.

"...Tidak buruk juga sih, tapi..." gumam Alice sambil menggigit bibir. "Benar-benar bukan aku! Aku jadi terlihat seperti Alyss!" Tahu bahwa mengeluh tidak akan menyelamatkannya, Alice memutuskan untuk tidak melihat ke kaca lagi dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk keluar kamar.

"Awas saja kalau sampai ada yang menertawakanku," desisnya geram.

* * *

Alyss berdiri di depan kaca dengan wajah tak berdaya. Oh Tuhan! Dia terlihat seperti kembarannya saat ini, dengan rambut ketumpahan cat putih! Warna merah gaunnya terasa sangat dominan, menimbulkan kesan berani serta kuat.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Harus kuakui penampilanku tidak buruk, tapi... Ini bukan _image_-ku sama sekali!" keluhnya.

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba berpikir rasional. "Paling tidak aku masih memakai baju... Sudahlah, sebentar lagi acara dimulai, aku harus bergegas," katanya pada diri sendiri. Alyss menyambar buket bunga kecil yang sudah siap, melirik ke arah kaca sekali lagi, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

Suasana di pekarangan mansion Vessalius yang dipakai untuk berjalannya prosesi pernikahan sudah ramai. Gilbert Nightray, salah satu teman terdekat Oz, menanti kedatangan seseorang dengan gelisah di pinggir keramaian. Ia memakai setelan hitam. Meskipun sudah mendapatkan protes dari Oz, tapi ia berkeras. Dengan rambutnya yang juga hitam kelam, bisa-bisa dia hampir tidak kelihatan di malam hari begini, untungnya pencahayaan untuk acara ini sungguh menakjubkan. Berkali-kali Gilbert memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok yang dinantinya.

Yang bernasib serupa adalah sepupu dekat Oz, Jack Vessalius – rasanya mereka lebih tepat disebut saudara kembar karena sangat mirip – yang berambut emas panjang dan bersetelan putih-hijau. Matanya tak berhenti bergerak, berusaha menemukan seseorang. Terkadang ia juga melirik jam saku miliknya, yang membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Tepat sebelum acara dimulai, dua suara yang hampir mirip terdengar bersamaan, menyerukan nama kedua pemuda di atas.

"Jack!"

"Kepala rumput laut!" Oh, oke, yang satu ini bukan nama tapi julukan – yang sangat memalukan bagi Gilbert –.

Empat insan, bertemu di satu tempat, dan keempatnya memiliki reaksi serupa.

Yaitu terbelalak kaget.

"Alyss! Itu kan gaunku! Kenapa kamu yang pakai?" seru Alice.

"Mana aku tahu, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Alice!" balas Alyss sambil mengibaskan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Alyss? Kenapa gaunmu..." ucapan Jack tidak selesai karena keburu dipotong Alyss dengan bentakan 'Jangan tanya!' keras.

"...Alice, kamu berniat membuatku pingsan di sini?" seru Gilbert dengan wajah pucat. Uh-oh, Alice lupa kalau pria yang satu ini alergi – erm, bukan, tapi FOBIA – warna putih.

"AKH! Gilbert, jangan pingsan di sini! Nanti upacaranya batal! Nanti aku tidak bisa makan daging, tahu!" tandas Alice sambil menggandeng lengan Gilbert erat-erat dan menyeretnya memasuki areal upacara. "Bertahanlah, demi aku!"

Jack dan Alyss cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Alice. Mereka juga menatap penuh simpati pada Gilbert yang seperti berjalan tanpa sadar.

Setelah pasangan aneh bin ajaib – tapi langgeng – tersebut menghilang dari pandangan, Jack mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadisnya yang ayu itu. "...merah?"

Alyss cemberut. "Tidak cocok ya?"

"Cocok kok... Hanya saja, kamu memang lebih pantas memakai putih."

"Salahkanlah pelayan Vessalius yang keliru mengantarkan gaun!" keluh Alyss emosi.

Jack tertawa pelan lalu menggandeng Alyss menuju tempat duduk mereka di depan. "Jangan begitu. Lagipula, sesekali mencoba suasana baru kan tidak apa-apa. Kamu tetap yang paling cantik."

Alyss mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada pekikan tertahan Alice. "OZ! Apa maksudmu aku menyiksa Gilbert? Hei, sebagai ganti sudah meledekku, kamu harus menyiapkan sepuluh porsi daging untukku!"

Yah, upacara pernikahan yang meriah. Secara harfiah. Dengan banyak pekikan, seruan, serta gelak tawa – yang terakhir ini kebanyakan disumbangkan oleh Oz sendiri –.

* * *

Upacara pernikahan telah usai. Oz dan Echo terlihat sangat bahagia saat berdansa di bawah langit malam. Setelah satu lagu habis, pasangan-pasangan lain pun ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Begitu pula Alyss dan Jack.

"Mereka pasangan serasi, bukan begitu?" tanya Alyss sementara kakinya melangkah gemulai. "Oz dan Echo, maksudku."

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Jack langsung. Kemudian tanpa kentara ia memperhatikan Alice dan Gilbert yang tidak ikut berdansa. Alice sibuk melahap daging – seperti yang dijanjikan Oz – dan Gilbert bertopang dagu menatapnya. Sepertinya pria itu berusaha meminimalisir rasa fobianya terhadap warna putih. "Mereka juga," sambung Jack.

Alyss melongokkan kepala. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Jack. "Ya, saudara kembarku itu bisa jinak kalau di dekat Gilbert."

* * *

Kelelahan setelah berdansa, Alyss memutuskan untuk istirahat. Ia memilih duduk di sebelah Alice, sementara Jack dan Gilbert beranjak untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Oz. "Hei, Alice," panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa suka sekali warna merah?"

"Tidak ada yang bilang aku suka warna merah kok!" jawab Alice. "Kalian saja yang selalu menyamakanku dengan warna merah!"

"Benar juga... Tapi memang merah yang paling cocok untukmu."

Alice tersenyum mengejek. "Kau sendiri tidak cocok sama sekali memakai merah! Aku merasa seperti melihat vampir," ujarnya.

"Sembarangan! Kau yang tidak cocok mengenakan putih! Mana ada malaikat yang berwajah sangar sepertimu?"

"Alyss!" protes Alice.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Lalu tertawa bersamaan. Mereka menyadari betapa lucunya pertengkaran kecil mereka barusan. Hanya gara-gara warna.

"Berarti, kita memang seharusnya tetap dengan warna masing-masing saja. Kau dengan warna putih, dan aku dengan warna merah."

"Aku juga berpendapat sama, Alice."

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**And that's it. Merah dan putih. Bener-bener serasa ngeliat bendera Indonesia waktu nulis fic ini.

Well, credits to Fragmented Purgatory a.k.a Rin yang udah mau mem-beta fic ini.

Last but no least, reviews, please?

Thank you~! ^^


End file.
